A number of support systems are known for displaying a plurality of graphic media materials, including photographs, articles, schedules, lists and other similar items. One such system, manufactured by the W.A. Krapf, Co. of Macedon, N.Y., is defined by a plurality of planar support members or panels that are interconnected into a cubic framework forming an upper display portion. The upper display portion is supported for rotation on a stationary base portion via a turntable or other means. The planar support panels can include corkboards, white dry erase boards, or other panels that can be used for displaying purposes. The base portion supports the upper display portion and the turntable permits rotation of the tipper display portion by the user.
An improved version of this type rotatable supporting structure is described in commonly owned U.S. patent application Publication No. 2005/0242262 A1, and is shown in FIGS. 1-3.
The rotatable support structure/apparatus 120 according to the improved version is defined by two primary components; namely, a stationary or fixed base portion 124 as well as a display portion 128 that is mounted for rotation on top of the stationary base portion. The upper display portion 128 is defined by a pair of covers; namely, a top cover 132 and a bottom cover 136, as well as four lateral or side panels 140, 144 that define an interior. Each of the side panels 140, 144 are attached to one another by means of a plurality of vertically extending sections 147, wherein each of the extending sections has a pair of spaced slots 149 for permitting peripheral edges of each side panel to be inserted. The stationary base portion 124 is further defined by respective top and bottom covers 152, 156, as well as a plurality of lateral surfaces 148 that together comprise a cubic configuration.
Referring to FIGS. 2 and 3, the rotatable support apparatus 120 further includes a vertically disposed pole or shaft 160 mounted to the bottom of the base portion and extending through the interiors of each of the stationary base portion 124 and the upper display portion 128. An intermediate top panel 166, made from wood or other structural material, is interposed between the top cover 132 and the hollow interior of the upper display portion 128. This intermediate panel 166 is used to distribute the weight of the display portion 128, wherein an insert 188 is fitted to the top end of the pole 160, which is press fitted therein. The insert 188 includes a threaded portion 180 extending through the entire intermediate top panel 166 wherein the upper display portion is fixedly attached using a nut 185 and washers 184, 186. The nut 185 is engaged sufficiently to provide attachment, but not restrict rotation of the upper display portion 128. The interface between the intermediate top panel 166 and the pole 160 also includes a washer 189 introduced therebetween, wherein the upper display portion, including the intermediate top panel 166 is selectively rotated about the axis defined by the vertically disposed pole 160.
The attachment scheme for this structure 120 presents issues in that considerable frictional forces are developed when rotating the upper display portion 128 by the user. Moreover and though the above rotatable supporting structure is workable with numerous forms of display apparatus, it should be noted that there are varying sizes often required for such supporting structures. As such, even greater friction loads can be developed. Each of the foregoing can make it relatively difficult for the user to easily rotate the upper display portion of the apparatus